A MAD movie: Hulk's desmeasured rampage
"A MAD movie: Hulk's desmeasured rampage" its the 300th episode special, and instead of a normal episode, they decided to make an epic movie!, mashing many sagas, and continuing with the events of The Average-ers The cast *Bruce Banner as Hulk *Joss Whedon as himself *Thumpback as Anchor Whale *Tulio Triviño as himself *Juanin Juan Harry as that fuzzy cameraman *Claudio Fernández as Peucoman *Skydoesminecraft as Sky *Peanutbuttergamer as PBG *Vardoc1 as Vardoc *Uzamijericko as Jericko *Makuta Teridax as Maxilos *Energy hound no.01 as Spinax *Fred Figglehorn as himself and Marvin Marvin *Karzahni as himself *Dekar as Hydraxon *William Furno as himself *Mark Surge as himself *Natalie Breez as herself *Preston Stormer as himself *Dunkan Bulk as himself *Jimi Stringer as himself *Julius Nex as himself *Nathan Evo as himself *Daniel Rocka as himself *Randall Boggs as lizardfish *Son Goku as Goku *Korra as The Avatar *Naruto Uzumaki as Naruto *Leonardo as Blue Turtle *Donatello as Purple Turtle *Raphael as Red Turtle *Michelangelo as Orange Turtle *Po as The Dragon Warrior *Jeff Dunham as Achmed the Dead Terrorist *Mr Burns, Lrr, GBF Jr and the Ice King as the bunch of villains who nobody gives a shit about *Uncle Slendy as Slenderman *Vezok, Thok and Reidak as Irnakk, the Ultimate Piraka *Rockman as Megaman *Kiryu as Super Mecha Death Godzilla 2000 Milleniun Era 4.0 Beta *Ross as that guy who always screws up everything *Oroku Saki as Shredder *Chris Bradford as Dogpound and Rahzar *Xever as Fishface *Foot Clan as Foot Soldiers *Juan Carlos Bodoque as himself *Letax as himself *Suvox as himself *Tahnok as Fire Bohrok *Gahlok as Water Bohrok *Millenian ship as Orga *Annoying Orange as Talking Fruit *Chuck Norris as Himself *Additional voices: Nobody cares Transcript (some minutes after the Average-ers '''ended, Hulk went on another rampage after watching the credits) (At the Whedon house...) BUST! (Besides, the anchor blew the wall open) '''Joss Whedon: Egad, a killer whale! Thumpback: I'm not a killer whale, I'm a shark with an anchor. And besides, I just have to know what happened after the end of Firefly, 'cause it's only one season long. Joss Whedon: Well, you could've watched the reunion special on Science Channel. Thumpback: SCIENCE CHANNEL? Isn't that for science geeks? Bruce Banner: Wait... there's an anchor-shark in this movie that's over? HULK'S HARDLY IN IT!!!!!! (Turns into Hulk) Hulk : HULK WANT MORE TIME ON THE SCREEN! (crushes thumpback) (Entering the fourth wall) Hulk : (attacks Joss) Do you think you change the channel?, because I think not! (Pauses for 31 Minutos news broadcast) Tulio Triviño : Hello and welcome to 31 Minutos, recent informs say that Hulk is traveling the world and causing damage to everyone ... (suddenly Hulk drops by) Oh no, I'm afraid. Juanín, cut the commercial break quick! (Hulk attacks Juanin). Hulk : HULK LIKES THAT NO ONE LIKES YOU EGOCENTRIC! (punches Tulio in his face) Claudio Fernández: 'Hey you! nobody messes up with my childhood heroes, '''BUZZARD POWERS ACTIVATE!!! '(turns into Peucoman) NOW LET'S SEE HOW YA FIGHT, PUNK! 'Hulk: HULK HATES YOUR VIDEOS!!!!!! '(grabs Peucoman and throws him away) '''Peucoman: I CAN SEE MY HOUSE FROM ABOVE HEREEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! (back in the 31 minutos studio) Tulio (damaged): Recent reports state that Thumpback is being hunted by this "IJR" guy and his colleauge "Teleram" because they're Skylands Haters. And in other news, Hulk has thrown Peucoman sixty millimeters near the Sahara Desert. (meanwhile in the Sahara) Peucoman: (unconcious) w..what I am doing in this place? (stares to 4 blurry figures behind him) AND WHO ARE YOU!? Figure 1: We are also youtubers that Hulk thrown here (reveals that the figures were SkydoesMinecraft, PBG, UzamiJericko, and Vardoc) Peucoman: WOAH! ITS MY 4 SUSCRIBERS! I CANT BELIEVE IT, you guys think my videos are cool? UzamiJericko: Nope, your videos suck Vardoc: Totally agree PBG: you suck! Sky: well...you are a bit of funny, still better than Fred of course Peucoman: so are we going to beat Hulk up or what? Sky: No, we need a map ???: maybe I can help (reveals to be Maxilos & his energy hound Spinax) Everyone but Maxilos:' AMAZING!' (Meanwhile, in a colliding vortex...) (Crashes happen over and over, until finally...) (CRASH goes a paperboy, a rock, and a building reading A HARD PLACE) Paperboy: (Reads paper) "PEUCOMAN'S ONLY SUBSCRIBERS FOUND NEAR SAHARA, MAXILOS ALSO DISCOVERED". To the Sahara! (Rides bike, but crashes with a LEGO UCS Death Star) OW!!! (Back at the Sahara Maxilos: I got via Ebay a map to home! (reveals a paper with the word here in the lower left corner and the word home in the upper right corner) Peucoman: Seems legit, BTW do you think my vids are cool? Maxilos: You are terrible Sky: Atleast he`s not Fred (everyone but Spinax high fives with the words:NOBODY LIKES FRED on the background) Vardoc: so lets go! Jericko: '''agree! '''PBG: Follow me! (The 5 friends, and the dog, start they long travel trough tha Sahara desert to get to New York. Meanwhile, at Makuhero City...) Bulk: (Picks up newspaper) "PEUCOMAN'S ONLY SUBSCRIBERS AND MAXILOS HEAD FOR NEW YORK." (Stops reading) But, his videos stink badly! Furno: Well, at least he's not Fred. (in Nickelodeon's HQ) Fred: so, they think that just because a guy in a bird disguise, a guy who works for ETC TV, a member from the Anti-boxes order, a rejected GameGrump, a squid hater and a very expensive BIONICLE set say that my videos suck, they DO SUCK?, well, I also have some recruits in my army...my other me (reveals Marvin Marvin) and the only two that are still suscribed to my channel (reveals Hydraxon and Karzahni)' I WILL KILL YOU PEUCOMAN!' (back at the Sahara desert) Peucoman: Today, Sky did the food Maxilos: And what did he cooked? Sky: Squid soup! (reveals a squid corpse behind him) Jericko: well, I still prefer lizardfish meat Vardoc: There's one behind Spinax! (reveals Randall) PBG: I WILL RIP THAT LIZARDFISH'S FACE OFF SO BAD, THAT MYSIMS WILL LOOK COOL NEXT TO IT! Randall: Wait!, I don`t want to die!, I want to help Peucoman: So, we let him live? Sky: Yes Maxilos: Also, I got some new recruits in the Maxilos Army (reveals Naruto, Korra, The TMNT, Po and Goku) Peucoman:' '''So, you recruited martial art masters of all sorts, didn't ya? '''Korra': Maxilos promised to give us lizardfish meat Raphael:' I SEE ONE THERE, I WILL KILL HIM' Randall: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Back in the Hero Factory HQ, we see the heroes charging their cores after a long, hard mission, next to the widescreen plasma TV) Makuhero City Reporter: News flash! News flash! Peucoman and four people have been found in the Sahara! Stringer: Peucoman? He's LAAAAAAME, but he's not Fred. Stormer: Wait a minute... they might be on the trail of Hulk. TO THE SAHARA! (All the heroes run off on a long journey to the Sahara) (Back in the Sahara Desert...) Raphael (fat): Ugh.. I didnt knew the lizardfish had so many calories Naruto (fat): Me neither Korra (fat): '''I think we overexceded with the lizardfish....(spits Randall`s skull) '''Leonardo: '''you three ate the '''ENTIRE LIZARDFISH Goku: '''and '''THIS '''is why us, the Saiyans, are trained to not eat more than the necessary, as much of the temptation that it can be '''Chuck Norris: '''I taught you well, my pupil '''Maxilos: CHUCK NORRIS!?!?! HOW IN NAME OF MATA NUI DID YOU GET HERE? Chuck Norris: '''The same way I left this place...Flying! (rocket sounds) Good-bye!!! (flies away) '''Naruto (fat): '''Well, that was weird, and I'm still hungry '''Peucoman: '''There's still plenty of squid soup, if you guys (and gal) still have space in your stomachs (Raphael, Naruto and Korra roll to the table, and drink the squid soup. 3 seconds later, they get back to normal) '''Maxilos: It's amazing!, how did you know Squid is the antidote of the lizardfish meat? Peucoman: I readed it form this guy's book (The book was called "Get fit in 3 seconds", and it belonged to Slenderman, who was conveniently behind Peucoman) Slenderman: Ohaider Everyone else: AHHHHH, ITS THAT THIN GUY FROM THE CREEPYPASTA!!!! Slenderman: Do not fear, I won't eat any of you, I also got thrown here, just as you all did Maxilos: '''Not me or Spinax, we were travelling here until everyone started being thrown by Hulk '''Spinax: ARF, ARF '''(look over there!) (Reveals a sign that says EXIT OF THE SAHARA DESERT, Mt. KILIMANJARO THIS WAY) '''Maxilos: '''Well, or journey isn`t over, but at least, the first part did (Everyone exits the Sahara Desert to continue their adventure at Mt. Kilimanjaro. Back at Nickelodeon HQ, Fred sends a beam to the travelers, and the beam flows twice as fast as molasses. And as the Heroes cross the Sahara...they get thirsty and tired) '''Bulk: (Panting) Can we... stop... for... water? Stormer: No water breaks! We have an urgent trek through the desert to get past! Evo: But I'm sooooooooooo thirsty... I could just--''' YEAAAAAAAAH!' (Charges through the long line of Heroes until he breaks a sign, smashing his head in the process)' UGH, MY HEAD!' '''Stringer': (Reads sign) "WARNING: Look out behind you! 700 people running across 120 miles of 150 degrees Farenheit sand!" Uh-oh. (All the Heroes get run over by the 700 Sand Marathon runners, And then, with footmarks on their helmets, they continue the trek, meanwhile, Thumpback crashes at Nick's HQ) Thumpback: '''Hi there, mr Figglehorn,I want to join your army of doom '''Fred: Well, it's sorta a honor Thumpback: '''And I came with some friends (Reveals Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Mr. Burns, Lrr, GBF Jr. and the Ice King) '''Achmed: '''I wanted to join your army because... '''Fred: '''Im cool? '''Achmed: nah, you suck, I did it just because you appeared with the Annoying Orange (Fred puts Achmed in a sack and cannons him towards Mt. Kilimanjaro) Ice King: I suscribed because you rock! GBF Jr.: 'Totally! '''Mr. Burns: '''you are truly great, Mr. Chocolate Sailor '''Fred: '''Well umm...the thing is I'm not the Choc...(Burns looks angrily at Fred)....'I AM THE CHOCOLATE SAILOR Mr. Burns: Then I like you Lrr: You are better than that Marvin Marvin guy Marvin: I CAN HEAR YOU! Hydraxon: '''I'm tracking those dulls that Maxilos leads in my Android, on Google Maps '''Karzahni: Are you sure that you're not using the update to catch the 150 Pokemon around the world? Hydraxon: '''Nah...I already completed the 'dex '''Karzahni: '''Then where are they? '''Hydraxon: ....in Mt. Kilimanjaro Fred: but Achmed's there, they will recruit him! Everyone but Fred: YOU DONT SAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! (back in the cliff of Mt. Kilimanjaro) Achmed (in a sack): '''Hello?, anybody in here?, I feel alone!!!! (A crow laughs of Achmed) '''Achmed (pops out of the sack): SILENCE, I KILL YOU! (the crow flies away) (120 metres under Achmed...) Slenderman : Im a huge fan of you Peucoman, in the Creepypasta Club I always talk about you and your videos with my friends Jeff, BEN, Mix, Herobrine, RED, and Uboa Peucoman: 'So I'm famous among the creepypastas? '''Sky : '''Yup! '''Peucoman: '''Aw man, I wanted to be famous among the kaiju, not among the creepypastas! '''Jericko : '''Can we rest here? '''Maxilos : '''no '''Jericko : '''but.. '''Slenderman : HE SAID NO! '(growls at Jericko) 'Jericko : '(scared)...won't you prefer to grab my box? (pulls out a box) '''PBG : '''I was thinking you were going to pull another kind of box '''Vardoc : Avoid the double sense and keep moving! Maxilos : Nope'','' '''we're camping here for the rest of the day '''Peucoman : Good grief, I was very VERY VERY TIRED, 'By the way, where are the Turtles and the others? '''Maxilos : ' We made exploring teams '''TEAM 1: Peucoman, UzamiJericko, SkydoesMinecraft, Vardoc1, PeanutButterGamer, Maxilos, Spinax, and Slenderman TEAM 2: Naruto, Goku, Korra, Po, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo Peucoman: 'And where are they? '''Maxilos: '(Pissed off) '''DOES IT LOOKS LIKE I KNOW WHERE ARE THEY!?!?!?!? Peucoman: '''(scared) I didn't said anything! (Meanwhile in the Sahara desert outskirts, the Team 2 spots the heros....) '''Michelangelo: Man, I'm bored! I haven't been THIS bored since I watched a marathon of Fred (9 shadows are seen in the horizon) Goku: '''Who are those? '''Furno: '''Do not fear, we came to help '''Korra: (pulls up a dictionary that says Makuherian-English) here it says that this guy is telling us to not fear, and that they came for help Breez: (pulls up a dictionary that says English-Makuherian) that girl its saying what you just said but its being translated to their language Nex : '''(pulls up a dictionary that says Female-Makuherian) She is saying that.... '''Surge: CAN YOU ALL SHUT UP!? (Suddenly, Fred's ray shots a pile of bones, and reanimates it) ???: ''Not yet, fun has just started...'' (reveals to be Irnakk) Evo: WHAT THE FOG IS THAT!?!?!?!? ''' '''Bulk 5.0: (Pulls out a LEGO BIONICLE 2006-2007 encyclopedia) It's Irnakk, the Lord of Nightmares Irnakk: ''Surrender or else I will make you all cry!'' (The 9 heroes escape like cowards) Raphael: YOU MECHANICAL CHICKENS!!! Irnakk: I''`''ll take that as a no, then, '''NIGHTMARES, COME TO LIFE!!!!!!!' (Suddenly, knowing that Goku, Naruto, and Korra already mastered their fears, decides to turn them into babies, when they couldn't control them, and makes the Turtles and Po's nightmares come true: Leo: Evil version of Master Splinter Donnie: Metalhead Mk. II, with more guns, bazookas, and the Kraang brain on it Raph: An evolved version of the Cockroach Terminator Mikey: Terry, the killer Pizza slice Po: Stronger version of Tai Lung, now with armor and able to shoot rays out of his hands realizing how they're fighting their biggest fears, they improve a retreat) '''Donatello: RETREAT!!!!!!!!!!' Po: '''Why he just turnet the other three into babies and did not summoned their nightmares as well? '''Irnakk: ''I tought that it was enough punishment to turn them into babies, I can be merciful sometimes, you know'' (Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, Po, and the baby versions of Goku, Naruto , and Korra escape to the Mt. Kilimanjaro to encounter the other team) (Back in Makuhero City, the heroes are dealing with the trauma....) Stormer: OH, THE TRAUMA!!!! The horrible trauma! Stringer: Says here the second team has run off to find the other. And what's bad is, they've been attacked by a Bionicle! Evo: The toys they got rid of to make room for us? (But then...) Stormer: I found three dictionaries dropped in the sand after Irnakk attacked. (Slams the dictionaries on the table) Furno: (Reads the titles of the dictionaries) "Makuherian-English Dictionary", "English-Makuherian Dictionary", "Female-Makuherian Dictionary"? Since when does the Sahara need "Female-Makuherian Dictionaries"? Stormer: Heroes, to the Sahara! Surge: But what about the "Female-Maukerian"? Stormer: Just forget about it 'til the mission's over. Nex: Now let's head off to find the other teams... and can we leave the pictures from Nerbraska here? (Some meters under TEAM 1) Michelangelo (charging baby Korra): Hey guys, Korra mastered a new element Raphael (charging baby Goku): '''And that is... (Mikey throws the diaper on Raph`s face) '''Raphael (charging baby Goku): EW EEEW, TAKE THIS BROWN DIAPER OFF ME!!!!!! Leonardo (charging baby Naruto): '''I can't, I am busy '''Raphael (staring at Donatello and Po): '''So one of you two will take the dirty diaper off my face '''Po:.....It will be Donnie Donatello: WHAT!? IM NOT TAKING THAT.... (Raph growls at Donnie) I will do it! Back at the cliff..... (Peucoman, Sky, Jericko, Vardoc, PBG, and Slenderman are sitting around a campfire while Maxilos tells horror stories) Peucoman: I got a good one, its called the story of the Slend....(Slenderman growls at Peucoman)...CHRISTMAS SLED! PGB: '''I think that's not much of a horror story, most likely, a christmas story '''Maxilos: '''Somebody knows the legend of Irnakk? '''Raphael, Michelangelo, Leonardo, Donatello and Po: '''We know it '''Babies: '''Uh-huh.. (yes, we do) (back at the Sahara Desert the heroes come to battle Irnakk, and Surge wonders why they had a Female-Makuherian dictionary (it was to translate Breez) maybe he will never know it....until eventually, the heroes find the fireplace, and deliver back their dictionaries) '''Stormer: I have your dictionairies back. (Gives the dictionairies back to Team 1) Now WHY do you need a translator for Breez? Peucoman: '''Well...it's quite a long story, you see....after listening to your language and listening to Breez's language, we tought she was speaking a different language '''Furno: Yeah! Maybe she speaks DIFFERENT Makuherian. (Meanwhile on Game land, Hulk is still angry) Hulk: '''RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! HULK HAS NO SCREEN TIME IN THIS MOVIE!!! (Attacks Mario) '''Mario: '''Mamma mia! '''Hulk: '''GIVES MUSTACHE MAN MORE SCREEN TIME THAN HULK (Attacks Sonic) '''Hulk: '''GIVES ANNOYING HEDGEHOG MORE SCREEN TIME THAN HULK (Snake is beating up Fox, then, Hulk uppercuts them both, pressumably killing them) '''Hulk: GIVES SOLDIER AND PUPPY MORE SCREEN TIME THAN HULK!!! (Somewhere in a "forsaken fortress", the characters that have survived Hulk's attack (DK, Link, Kirby, Ryu, Scorpion, Dillon, Ristar, Dynamite Headdy and Megaman) are reunited) DK: '''We need to find a way to beat that green menace, or else, he will kill us all! '''Dillon: '''So, anybody has any ideas? I'm waitin' for listenin', ya know '''Megaman: '''Okay, I found a way to beat Hulk, I made this amazing robot out of all the remainig pieces of the Robots I used to beat (reveals Super Mecha Death Godzilla 2000 Millenium era 4.0 beta) '''SMDG2000ME4.0B: SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEONK!!!! (suddenly, Ross pops out of nowhere) Ross: '''I can turn it on! '''Everyone: NO ROSS DON'T DO IT!!! (Ross blows up the robot into smithereens) Megaman: (REALLY angry) GOD DANG IT ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ross: '''Sorry (Hulk drops by and starts killing everyone) '''Hulk: GIVES OTHER CHARACTERS MORE SCREEN TIME THAN HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULK!!!! (Back in the cliff) Achmed: HELP, HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (13 metres under Achmed...) Maxilos: '''We can hear you clearly, we came for help becuse some unexpected events (Flashbacks to Irnakk`s attack, then Maxilos brings Achmed down the cliff) '''Achmed: '''Thanks, I will be very useful... (suddenly 4 Fred Army members come in airwings) '''Thumpback: '''Can't let you do that, good guys! '''Karzahni: '''Fred has ordered us to take you down! '''Hydraxon: Maxie! long time no see! Marvin: '''Fred's enemy is '''MY ENEMY!!! Maxilos: '''....just what I need to see! another StarFox reference! (But then help comes in airwings) '''Leonardo: '''All aircraft report! '''Raphael: Raph here!, im fine Donatello: This is Donnie!, All sistems go! Michelangelo: '''Mikey here!, Im O.K.! '''Hydraxon: The reward Fred offered for you guys is good as mine! Then the TMNT and The Fred army start a battle in airwings when after a few hours... Marvin: COUSIN FRED! '''(airwing crashes) '''Mikey: '''Cowabunga! I just killed Marivin and then.. '''Hydraxon: MY BEATIFUL REWARD AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! '''(airwing crashes) '''Donnie: There's another one down and.. Karzahni: THIS CAN`T BE HAPPENING! (airwing crashes) Raph: Another one bites the dust! (and finally...) Thumpback: I...CAN'T....LOOOOOOOOOOOSEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! (airwing crashes) Leo: '''If this was the Epic Fred Army, their leader can't be that hard '''Maxilos: '''Agree '''Achmed (now in the Maxilos Team): '''Im ready for duty! What`s my first mission? '''Maxilos: '''Take care of the babies while we search a witch doctor (gives Baby Goku, Baby Naruto, and Baby Korra to Achmed) '''Maxilos: Now onwards!, we need to find a doctor (Maxilos, Spinax, Peucoman, Sky, PBG, Jericko, Vardoc, Slenderman, the TMNT and Po start to travel to the jungle, meanwhile at The Avian Elite's HQ, in Chile...) Falconman: '''Crap, Peucoman has been gone for way too much time '''Eaglegal: '''Meh, it's not like if he was the best out of us '''Albatrossguy: '''But still!, he's the main character in the comics that the youtuber who calls himself Peucoman made! '''Falconman: '''Wait a minute!, look at the 31 Minutos Broadcast (turns on the TV, in Channel 19) '''Juanín: TULIO TULIO, WERE ON AIR! Tulio: Hello and welcome to 31 Minutos, recent informs say that Hulk destroyed Game Land, and now he's heading towards the Avian Elite's HQ, Juanín, please install the shields, so he won't destroy the studio Juanín: You've got it, Tulio (installs a cardboard shield that says "Hulkproof", outside the studio, suddenly, Hulk breaks the shield and rampages trough the studio) Hulk: '''(punches Juanín), THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS HULKPROOF SHIELDS! (Rams towards the HQ, then Falconman turns off the TV) '''Eaglegal: '''Holy cow!, it actually looks like Hulk is coming to the HQ '''Falconman: '''It may be because HE'S COMING TO THE HQ!!!! (Hulk enters the HQ, and squashes Falconman and Eaglegal) '''Hulk: '''GIVES BIRD BOY'S STUPID FRIENDS MORE SCREEN TIME THAN HULK!!! (Suddenly, the movie switches into the 31 Minutos News broadcast) '''Tulio: We have an update about the Hulk cases's status, Hulk has completely obliterated the Avian Elite's HQ, now Chile is defensless against foreign villain attacks, now, we're going to find an ambulance for Juanín (Juanín: '''AHHH, MY SPINE, IT HURTS!), meanwhile, enjoy Juan Carlos Bodoque's Green report about the African Jungle! '''Chris McLean: Your job is to shoot Ezekiel using these tranquilizer- (Hulk lands on Chris and beats him up.) Hulk: HULK NO WANT LITTLE SCREEN TIME! (To be continued...INMEDIATELY!) Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:MAD Specials